sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spinel (Pokemonboy3000)
Appearance Edit Original Spinel wears standard roman style armor on her arms and shoulders, and a red tunic underneath. She also has a gray handkerchief she keeps tied around her neck for good luck. Current Since Cat's eye's shattering her outfit has changed to be alot darker. Her hair has become a much darker red and her bandanna has become a dark black. Her hair had two puffed up parts that looked akin to cat ears. Her armor plates now had yellow triangles with the facet of Cat’s eyes gem on them. Personality Edit Spinel, like all spinels, is a very passionate gem about her duty as a body guard, and she will risk life and limb to protect her liege from harm. However, she is also a very fun loving gem who is open to making new friends, and goofing off during her spare time. These qualities were especially brought to life after she met Cat's eye as she was often over joyed whenever they hung out, and the more active member of their relationship. She loves to eat and says earth's food is the second reason she loves it. Despite her general blase attitude to her missions, when the time comes to fight she is very serious. She is a very adept fighter and enjoys to rumble with other gems, her natural abilities work well with her fighting style to the point where she can even take on a quartz in single combat. One issue with her is she lacks the ability to plan and often thinks on her feet, which can make her partners annoyed. Recently Spinel's mood has been erratic fluctuating from swings of extreme depression to fits of extreme anger. She has lashed out on nearly everyone of her friends over the death of Cat's eye. History Edit She was a student in the Spinel Academy, where spinels are trained to be body guards. Her natural talent allowed her to graduate top of her class and be designated to Blue Diamond, and she was sent to earth to help with the colonization. She served as one of the guards in BD's court, which lead to a few run ins with the crystal gems. On one occasion Blue diamond's communicator was stolen by a yellow gem, who Spinel pursued and confronted in a cave. The battle caused a cave in trapping Spinel and the gem inside. She called a truce with the gem, who introduced herself as Cat's eye, and the two worked together to escape, where Spinel was confronted by the rest of the crystal gems. Cat's eye allowed for her to escape, and Spinel developed a crush on her. Later during a battle Spinel saved Cat's eye from being shattered by a large rock, after that moment the two would often spy on each other and eventually started dating before eventually rejoining the crystal gems as Tiger eye. She was persistent in stopping the rebels until she ran into Cats eye. Eventually they ended up in love and fused. This lead to Spinel's defection. Spinel continued to remain fused as Tiger eye for the next several thousand years, She showed up again when Steven asked Tiger eye to split so he could spend time with her and Cat's eye. She officially met him and hung out with him for the remainder of the day. She made another short appearance when Tiger defused in order to form Hercynite and Limonite to compete a mission. Since Cat's eye's shattering Spinel has been plunged into a state of depression and anger. She at first lashed out against the other crystal gems especially Steven since Tiger eye continually warned against Ice. She also lashed out agaisnt Garnet causing her to defuse. She responded physically to Steven and attacked him resulting in her being poofed and bubbled. She was later freed and tries to emulate Tiger eye before attempting suicide. She was saved by Yellow Calcite and is currently being watched by crystal gems while she recovers. Abilities Edit Spinel's rank as a body guard allows her powers useful for protecting gems in a higher caste than her. She also has all standard gem abilities. Fusions: * When Fused with Cat's Eye they form Tiger Eye * When fused with Yellow Calcite they form Hercynite * Forcefield Generation: '''Spinel can create force fields around herself that protect her from kinetic based attacks and absorb their kinetic energy. * '''Kinetic Energy Manipulation: '''She can store and release kinetic energy, to increase the force behind their attacks, jumps, ect. * '''Cestus Proficiency: Spinel's desire to protect those she cares about allows her to summon her Cestus. She uses this to block atacks or punch her opponents. * Gem Sensing: If she is focusing she can sense gems in her immediate area, she mostly uses this to uncover hidden gems. ' ' Relationships Canon Steven Spinel has a very friendly attitude towards Steven and when separated she was willing to eat with Steven and play whatever games he wanted to do. As the more fun member of the duo Steven enjoyed hanging out and ensured him that despite Tiger's aloof behavior she cared deeply for him. After Cat's eye's shattering she became angered and holds alot of resentment towards Steven. She is currently surpressing her emotions as to not cause any more tension with the team. Garnet Spinel has only interacted with Garnet after Cat's eye's shattering, where she is extremely angered with Garnet who saw her betrayal as a possibility. Spinel also expected more understanding of how she feels from Garnet. Fanon Cat's Eye they love each other lots. Ice Blue Calcite Trivia Edit * Spinel loves to eat earth food, and stated that eating is the second reason she defected from Homeworld. * She is the only main gem in the Pokemon universe whose name doesn't end with the letter e * Spinel had spent far more time as Tiger eye than she has as a single gem. Gemology * Spinel is the magnesium aluminium member of the larger spinel group * Spinel was occasionally referred to as "balas rubies" * Many famous "rubies" are in actual fact spinels, examples include the Timur ruby and the Black Prince's ruby Category:Roleplay characters Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Spinels